Sólo quiero que sepas
by SKANDROSITA
Summary: Los ideales del mundo perfecto, etiquetado de manera surrealista y nada coincide cuando los protagonistas no representan a los personajes de cuento de hadas. Una perspectiva de cómo Sherry, admite su inevitable aprecio por Jake.


**Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Reto: Música que inspira" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror".**

Lo que escribo es solo por diversión y entretenimiento, todos los personajes de BIOHAZARD O RESIDENT EVIL son propiedad de CAPCOM por lo tanto NO me pertenecen, las historias presentadas pueden contener violencia moderada o situaciones para amplio criterio y es recomendado para mayores de quince años

.Make it to me - Sam smith.

_La mayoría de las personas dicen que las mujeres solo piensan como princesas y finales felices. Y, tienen razón; toda una vida imaginando que se puede encontrar un mundo donde el amor reine, la mentira sea un simple mito y el dolor nunca podría llegar a hacerte daño._

Es algo que siempre me gustó imaginar desde que era niña, el llegar a conocer a ese caballero refinado y valiente, que te rescata en su corcel. Ese era el sueño que nadie puede resistir.

"_Mi mente corre hacia ti, con la idea de esperar a que vinieras; pues no puedo ver hacia donde va vagando". _

Todas esas ideas sobre las sobrevaloradas "almas gemelas" desaparecieron inevitablemente, debido a la pérdida de la inocencia y la habilidad de soñar sobre esa presencia deslumbrante y brillante.

"_Pero sé donde quiere estar"._

Dejé de pensar en que hubiera alguien destinado para mi.

Ser autosuficiente, demostrar mi valor a mi misma, era la prioridad de mi día a día. Redimir los errores de mis padres y poder borrar todo ese camino de destrucción y desolación que crearon.

"_Estoy esperando pacientemente, aunque el tiempo está avanzando despacio"._

Pero… ¿Quién podía tener misericordia de un experimento fallido? Mi existencia fue secreto de estado, confinada a pasar por todos y cada uno de los infiernos descritos en las diferentes creencias.

Confinada a una hermosa jaula de oro, donde los lamentos se convertían en eco, recordando constantemente que solo tenía un propósito en la vida.

"_Tengo una vacante y quería que supieras"._

Fue cuando la imaginación ahogada salió a flote para poder mantener una esperanza en la vida.

Una meta a largo plazo para seguir adelante, pensando como sobrevivir a esos años cuando estaba a cargo de Derek.

"_Eres el único diseñado para mi"._

Despejando mi mente tratando de imaginar que era otra persona quien pasaba por esas pruebas y tratamientos experimentales. Asustada de sentir, al sentir la cercanía de cualquiera que intentara tocarme.

"_Un distante extraño a quien completaré"._

Imaginando a alguien perfecto y que fuera el retrato de un personaje de cuento. Alguien que fuera mi otra mitad, quien le gustara estar bajo la lluvia, que disfrutara un paseo por el parque y apreciara los pequeños detalles de la vida.

"Sé que estás allí afuera".

Fue cuando el destino decidió golpearme directamente en el rostro y lo hizo de una manera muy literal, en forma de una mirada llena de desconfianza reflejada en tus ojos azules.

"_Estamos destinados"._

Si yo soy una princesa, entonces el cuento es un completo desastre y tú… no tienes esa estructura de alguien proveniente de la realeza.

Pero algo era seguro, ambos estábamos igual de perdidos.

"_Así que mantén la cabeza alta y haz que suceda"._

—¿Dijiste algo, Super girl? —Contestó, Jake. Rompiendo el instante y fulminando aquel discurso de añoranza.

«¿De que sirve darte la razón, cuando es obvio que la tienes?

Vagando solo con mi conciencia y mi instinto de supervivencia.»

"_Tan harto de este aire solitario"._

«Cansado de ser perseguido por las sombras de mis errores y viviendo como si eso no me importara. Sin urgencia de que alguien confiara o creyera en mi…. sin que yo realmente lo hiciera. »

"_Parece un desperdicio de aliento"._

«En medio de un mundo caótico, tuve la suerte de encontrarte.

Sin darme cuenta, me mostraste de todo lo que carecia, de esos "pequeños detalles" que todos pasamos desapercibidos.»

"_Hay tanto que necesito compartir"._

«De guial modo, me abriste los ojos al hacerme entender que era una gran mierda el cargar con todos esos estigmas de mi pasado. El rencor, la ira, el miedo a pertenecer; en resumen, era un imbécil despechado.»

"Demasiado que sacar de mi pecho".

«De hecho, tú lo hiciste, pero es mi historia y la contaré de la manera en que quiera.

No sabía que tan falto de ti estaba, hasta que te conocí.»


End file.
